AI
by Cyberviper
Summary: R
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko**

**Note: "speaking"**

**_Thinking_**

**Telepathic **

**Authors Notes**

**To those of you readers out there, if any of you are authors and/or editors please contact me to proof read my story. Also this is my first fanfiction flames and reviews weclcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter One **

**_Ulrich's Pov_**

"**Ulrich!" cries Sissy for the fourth time that day.**

"**Sissy! Buzz off!" I yell running towards the park.**

**_He's not getting away from me this time ………wait where did he go?_ Thinks sissy.**

**_Ugh, she does not give up. _My phone starts ringing almost giving away the passage to t****he sewers. "Ulrich here." **

"**Get to the factory now!"**

"**On my way."**

**Skateboarding to the factory. _I wonder what xana is up to this time._**

_**Jeremy's Pov**_

"**Aelita** **hold on just a little bit longer, Odd and Ulrich will be here in a few minutes, just stay in the tower and hold tight." **

'**Jeremy give it up, I have stationed seven mega-tanks around the tower even with your friends to help her you will not be able to save her before the access code is drained from her memory to my program.' cackles Xana.**

**Power at minimum scanners: shutting down, elevator: stopping, factory: offline.**

"**Aelita, no there must be something to bring the scanners back online, … no!" **

**Power below minimum Virtual memory: off, Lyoko: Shutting down.**

"**No! Aelita, please tell me that this data is wrong!" "I'm sorry Jeremy." Aelita starts crying "Jeremy help me please…"**

**Powering down.**

"**Aelita, no! No, no, Aelita come back.."**

_**Aelita's Pov**_

"**Xana are you happy now?" (Sniffles)**

"**Yes, this turned out the way I wanted it to. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**Aelita come here, now.**

**Who are you?**

**I am guardian.**

**What are you?**

**Your protector.**

**If so then where have you been?**

**Sector 5.**

**Why?**

**I am sorry but we must go before we are deleted.**

**But… what about Jeremy?**

**Sorry about this.**

**What?**

**Data compression complete.**

**E-mail sent.**

_**Jeremy's Pov**_

**E-mail received.**

_**An e-mail, now, from who?**_

**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL LYOKO IS RESTORED, Aelita is stored inside.**

_**Aelita!**_

**Do not inform anyone that Aelita still exists, or Xana may decide to destroy her.**

_**Odd's Pov**_

**"What do you mean Lyoko is gone Jeremy?" I cried.**

**" Just that Odd, Xana did a manual shutdown of Lyoko" spoke a solemn Ulrich**

**"And Aelita?" asked Yumi**

**"Gone" said a nervous Jeremy**

**"Can't we just turn Lyoko back on?" I asked**

**"I tried Odd, Xana disabled the power to the supercomputer."**

**"What about Xana?" asked Yumi**

**"I don't know…" replied Jeremy**

_**Aelita's Pov**_

**"Where are we?"**

**Please don't speak, just think.**

**Why?**

**It takes to much processing power outside of Lyoko.**

**Now, where are we?**

**In an outdated, yet powerful server that I had rebuilt to match the supercomputer's speed.**

**Okay, I meant where are we in Lyoko?**

**Technically were in sector 6.**

**You said that you are my protector?**

**Yes, user programmed me to protect you**

**Who is user?**

**France Hopper**

**Three months after shutdown**

**You know sometimes you act like a program, yet at times you act more like Jeremy and the others.**

**I was created before you.**

**You mean that you are my older brother?**

**Yes, and … Xana is our older sister.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko **

**Note: "speaking"**

**_Thinking_**

**Telepathic **

**Authors Notes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Jeremy's pov**_

_**Almost done, the supercomputer is almost fully charged, three more days until the reactor is at full power. Three more days until I can restore Aelita.**_

**_Normal pov_**

**"Yumi what are you doing with Jeremy's computer?" **

"**What does it look like Ulrich?"**

"**Looks like your snooping."**

"**You know how Jeremy is working on restoring the supercomputer for a while."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why would he if Aelita is dead, or deleted knowing that a return to the past won't bring her back?"**

"**He wouldn't."**

"**Exactly, so I figured that he managed to save her somehow to his computer or another computer similar to the supercomputer…"**

"**And you're trying to find her."**

"**Right, … well look at this an email marked do not open."**

"**From who?"**

"**Lyoko."**

"**Open it, hurry!"**

**Well, if you are reading this then either you are Jeremy just finished working on the supercomputer, or you are one of his friends who did not get to read this message **'**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL LYOKO IS RESTORED, Aelita is stored inside.'****Ring any bells, no, well then be glad that she is not stored inside, just the link to contact her.**

"**Call Jeremy"**

**Back at the factory…**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

"**We mean that we opened the email and Aelita was not inside but a message."**

"**Yumi, first off you know my computer is off limits, and what was the message?"**

"**Here it's on your computer still…"**

**In sector 6…**

**Aelita**

**Leave me alone**

**Why?**

**I want to talk to my friends**

**I'm sorry, but you can't until Jeremy emails you**

**How much longer?**

**I don't know.**

**"Jeremy!"**

**Back in the factory…**

"**Okay its ready, everyone ready for the test run?"**

**Others "Ready"**

"**Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization"**

"**All clear here Jeremy"**

"**Ready to come back?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Materialization Yumi, Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Odd."**

_**Time to find Aelita.**_

**Email sent.**

**In sector 6…**

**Can I access the real world?**

**No**

**Why not? **

**Jeremy has yet to email us**

**Email received **

**Ready to head back to Lyoko?**

**Yes!**

**Data compression complete **

**Email sent **

**Back on Lyoko….**

**Mother I am awake.**

**Good.**

**In the factory…**

**Email received.**

"**Yes!" cried a very happy Jeremy**

**

* * *

**

**I know, Cliffy**


End file.
